WitchSuper Hero
by joseotaku
Summary: This is a story of an everyday girl who just happens to be a witch. On top of being that and a teenage girl, add super hero to boot. Can this girl handle this much stress.
1. Chapter 1

**  
**

**Witch/Super Hero**

**By:**

**Jose Antonio Sepulveda**

**(Sabrina The Teenage Witch crossed with Sailor Moon)**

Narrator- "Serena Chase is not like other girls, she is very unique. She found out on her 16th birthday, on April 20th, that she's a witch. It's now August 9th, 2000 and she's starting a new school in Salem. Her parents divorced and her dad stayed in their hometown in Orlando, Florida while she went with her mom to Salem. She then had to go to a private school. She'll soon find out that her life as a witch is going to get more complexed. Now, let me go and you read what happens."

"Ahh!" Serena screamed, while looking at her clock.

"I'm going to be late. Mom! Why didn't you wake me up," Serena said, while trying to put on her black shoes.

"I called you three times and each time you said you were getting up," Ms. Chase said.

"And you believed me" Serena said, while speeding to the door.

"Serena," Ms. Chase said.

"Hmm," Serena said and turned around, with her hand on the doorknob.

"You forgot something," Ms. Chase said, while holding Serena's lunch bag high so she can see it.

"Oh!" Serena gasped.

"I totally forgot," Serena continued.

"Here Serena," Ms. Chase said and zapped the lunch to Serena.

"Thanks mom, see ya," Serena said, while rushing out the door. Serena started to run.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late," she said. Serena's uniform is a blue dress, a white shirt, and black shoes.

"There's the school," Serena said. The school looked like a mansion, it was huge. The whole school was made out of brick, it looked pretty nice. Ding, ding,

ding, ding, dinnnng!

"Oh no! I'm late," Serena shouted as she ran up, what it looked like a never ending staircase. When she got up to the top, she opened the front door, went inside and gasped.

"This place is huge and I'm just in the hallway," Serena said.

"Now, let me see," She said, while grabbing her schedule from her Dragonball Z purse.

"Okay, my first period class is Chemistry, room 606. That must mean that it's upstairs," Serena said, as she hurried to the stairs, stopped, and gazed at the staircase.

"That looks almost like the staircase from Titanic," Serena said. She looked up and saw numbers for each flite.

"The next one's 200. Boy, will this be a workout every morning," She said and started jogging up the stairs until she reached the 600's.

"Finally, I'm so tired and it's still first period," Serena said and went down the hallway until she spotted her classroom. She peeped inside the glass window and saw everyone looking at the teacher. She stepped back and took a deep breath.

"I can do this, I can do this. It's just one of my fears to walk into class really late and have everyone glare at me, even the teacher. But, I can do this. Here goes nothing," Serena said and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door. As she walked inside, her fear came true. Everyone was glaring at her, their desks were facing the door. Serena walked towards the teacher and said "Sorry I'm late, I'm new and I got lost." The teacher snatched the schedule that Serena was trying to give her and said "I don't care if you're late or not, just pick a seat and sit down before I…." She rose her hand and brung it down.

"Hold up," Serena said, while raising her hand to stop the teacher's hand from hitting her face.

"Excuse me Mrs…" Serena started to say and looked around until she saw the teacher's desk and the plaque with her name. Then, Serena turned her head back and continued what she was going to say.

"Excuse me Mrs. Haruna, I don't know who you think you are, but no stranger, especially a teacher will slap me. Have you ever heard of that famous lawyer named Cassandra Chase," Serena said.

"Yeah, so," Mrs. Haruna snarled.

"Well put it there," Serena said and grabbed her hand.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"The name's Serena Chase, that makes Cassandra Chase my mother. So you better check that hand because in one phone call I could sue you so fast that your ass would be on the street. Got that!" Serena snapped angrily.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Mrs. Haruna laughed.

"What's so funny!" Serena snapped.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," the class laughed.

"What the hell is so funny!!" Serena yelled furiously.

"Gotcha," Mrs. Haruna said.

"What are you talking about?" Serena said confused.

"We knew you were coming, so we acted the way we did to fool you. Sorry if I was a little out of hand," Mrs. Haruna explained.

"That's okay," Serena said happily.

"Now, go sit next to Amy. She's near the window to your left. Raise your hand Amy," Mrs. Haruna said. Serena saw Amy's hand and went to sit down.

"Hello, my name's Amy. Nice to meet you," She said. Amy had blue hair with blue eyes and same outfit except her shoes were brown. Well, I'm blonde with blue eyes. My hair is straight and goes down to my shoulders, while Amy's hair goes halfway to her neck. Mrs. Haruna was tall, had redish brown hair that goes down her waist and had a red and black dress.

"Hi, the name's Serena, nice to meet you," Serena said. Both girls shook hands and sat down.

"So, do they have a mall here?" Serena whispered.

"They have a big one on Cedar Park Lane, with theaters and everything. I can show you when we get out of here," Amy whispered back.

"Ladies," Mrs. Haruna intervened.

"Yes Mrs. Haruna," both girls said, smiling innocently.

"You have plenty of time to talk after class," Mrs. Haruna said. Serena made it through the whole day in that big school called 'Shore Side Academy'. Ding, ding, ding, ding, dinnnng.

"Finally, I'm glad it's over. Now, Amy. Let's head for the mall," Serena said excitedly at the bottom of the school's steps. When they got there, Amy said "There it is, Salem's biggest mall."

"Wow," Serena said excitedly. The mall was bigger than the school.

"The Sunrise Mall," Serena read aloud.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Serena," Amy said.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to show me around?" Serena asked.

"Maybe next time, I have to go home and study for the test Friday," Amy said.

"Amy, it's Monday, the first day of school. How can we have a test on the first week," Serena said.

"Private schools are different from public schools," Amy said.

"Why can't you study tomorrow?" Serena pleaded.

"I want to start off the year with a good grade," Amy said.

"I'm really sorry Serena, I gotta go," Amy said and ran around the corner.

"See you tomorrow Amy!" Serena shouted.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Serena said and walked inside.

"Wow! This place is huge. It's bigger then the 'West Oaks Mall' in Orlando," Serena said in amazement. Serena walked around until she ran into a store that she wanted to check out.

"Jazmine's Jewelry Store, hmm, let me check this place out," Serena said. Once inside, Serena saw lots of beautiful jewelry.

"Rings, watches, lockets, there's so much nice stuff here," Serena said in a amazement.

"Can I help you?" a girl asked. Serena looked up and saw a teenage girl standing behind the display case.

"Hey, you're in my class. You know, Mrs. Haruna's Chemistry class. The name's Molly," she said, while extending her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Serena," Serena said, grabbing Molly's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Molly," Serena said.

"So, is this your first time at the mall?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I'm not from Salem. I moved here with my mom from Orlando, Florida. My mom and I arrived today, so, I haven't seen the sights yet," Serena said.

"Can you hold on a sec?" Molly asked and looked at her watch. She looked back at Serena and said

"Look it's 3:35, I'm on break until 5:00 p.m. I can show you around the mall, okay" Molly said happily.

"Molly, I don't want you to get fired if you're late coming back," Serena pleaded.

"That's okay Serena, my mom owns the mall. She won't mind if I'm late. I'll just tell her that I made a new friend that just moved to Salem and she doesn't know this area. She won't mind," Molly assured her.

"Don't worry Serena, my mom won't mind when I tell her later. So,

let's get going," Molly said. They walked to the door and Molly put the 'Lunch Break' sign on. She then locked the door. Molly and Serena walked around the mall for hours. Serena bought cd's, clothes, perfume, and shoes. They were walking past Dilards when Serena looked at her watch.

"Oh no! My mom's going to kill me. It's 7:33 and I haven't called to tell her that I was here," Serena said. Serena looked at Molly and said "Molly, I'm sorry but I have to go. Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow in class, okay."

"Okay Serena, bye," Molly said and waved. Serena ran until she reached the front door of the mall. She opened it and stepped outside.

"Boy, it's really dark outside," Serena said nervously.

"Wait a second, why am I scared. I'm a witch," Serena said and looked around to see if anybody was around.

"Okay, no one's around," Serena said and zapped a cell phone in her hand.

"I could just zap myself home, but I need to get used to this area first. Then, I'll use my magic," Serena said. Serena dialed her number and her mom picked up.

"Hello," Mrs. Chase answered.

"Hey mom. It's your loving daughter," Serena said sweetly.

"Serena! Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" Ms. Chase asked nervously.

"I'm fine. I went to the mall after school and I ran into someone who's in my class. She works in a jewelry store. Anyways, she showed me around the mall and we were talking for hours. When I looked at my watch, I knew that I was late getting home. Sorry mom," Serena said.

"That's alright honey, just call me next time so I won't get so worried," Ms. Chase said.

"Okay mom, I'll be home in a couple minutes," Serena said.

"Serena, just zap your self home," Ms. Chase said.

"Next time mom, I gotta get used to this place first, okay," Serena said.

"Just be careful, okay honey," Ms. Chase said nervously.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Remember, I'm a witch," Serena said.

"I know. It's a mother's reaction when their child is going home by themselves in a dark area that she's never been to. Sorry, sorry, just got a little emotional," Ms. Chase said and burst into tears.

"Mom, mom!" Serena shouted.

"Yes honey," Ms. Chase said.

"Chill out, I'll be okay. I'll see you in a couple of minutes, okay," Serena said.

"Okay," Ms. Chase aid.

"See you in a bit, bye," Serena said and turned off the phone. She then zapped it away and started to walk. She walked for three minutes and when she turned a corner, it was a dead end.

"God, it's going to take forever to find my house," Serena said. She lifted her finger and pointed at herself.

"Maybe I should just zap myself home and do it when it's day light," Serena said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," a woman laughed.

"Where's that laughing coming from?" Serena said and looked straight ahead. She saw three women that looked like they were in a biker gang, because of their leather jackets. They had two chains and a baseball bat.

"What are they doing?" Serena said softly. She started to walk towards them slowly in order to hear what they were saying.

"Let's have some fun torturing this cat," the biker chick said.

"I don't think so," Serena said. The biker chicks turned around, angry.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, it's a school night," one of the biker chicks said, while high fiving one of her pals.

"Make me," Serena said with a smirk.

"Get her!" The leader shouted. Serena ran towards them and did a high flip over them, landing behind them. They turned around and one of them said "No where to go now." Serena looked behind her and saw the cat sitting on a garbage can.

"You'll be alright. I'll take care of these bitches," Serena said.

"You're DEAD!!" one of them screamed. Serena turned her head around and saw them coming closer. She then kicked one of them and picked her up, throwing her on the other two, knocking them down, All three of them got back up and they all yelled "You're in for it now." They took out their whistles and blew. Out of no where, ten guys appeared from around the corner and walked to where the biker chicks were and stood next to them.

"You're in trouble now. Meet the rest of the crew. You're about to get your ass kicked for what you did to us," the leader said with an attitude.

"I'm not in the mood, but since I don't have a choice….I'm going to have to teach you all a little lesson," Serena said.

"And how are you planning on doing that little girl?" the leader asked.

"Like this," Serena said. She lifted her hands, crossed them over her face and opened her eyes.


End file.
